Just Be Friends
by Neko.Mizuki
Summary: Miki y Piko llevan saliendo juntos mucho tiempo, pero su relación se ha visto afectada por el paso del tiempo. ¿Podrán ellos dos mantener su relación o terminaran siendo "solo amigos"? Basada en la canción Just Be Friends de Luka.


_**Disclaimer:**__** Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha corporation.**_

_**Aviso/Nota:**__** Este fic participa en el concurso de Just be Friends del foro Mundo Vocaloid**_

* * *

"**Just Be Friends"**

_***Miki PoV***_

Estaba sentada contemplando, lo mejor que podía con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, el álbum de fotos y el anillo que se encontraban frente a mí. Nunca creí que esas fotos con lindos recuerdos se iban a volver dolorosas a la vista. Antes, ver estas fotografías me hacían sentir muy feliz. Si tan solo hubiera notado antes las evidentes señales que se me presentaban y me advertían que esto iba a pasar, tal vez aún seguiríamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

_***DOS DÍAS ANTES***_

Estaba sentada en el amplio sillón con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de mi novio Piko. Estábamos en mi casa viendo una película romántica en la televisión, a pesar de que no era el género favorito de Piko. Él siempre ha sido muy lindo y atento conmigo desde que empezamos a salir. Llevamos tres años y siete meses de novios, pero no siento como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en el que Piko y yo empezamos a salir; teníamos tantas cosas en común, nos gustaba el mismo tipo de música, a ambos nos gustaba cantar, teníamos algunas clases juntos y, lo más importante, sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Al inicio hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, como ir a citas o comer el almuerzo en compañía del otro, sin embargo, ahora nos vemos máximo dos veces cada tres semanas, rara vez tenemos citas como antes, y cuando estamos juntos casi no nos hablamos. Había veces en que esto me preocupa, pero, cada vez que miro a Piko me tranquilizo y esos pensamientos desaparecen de mi mente.

—Miki, ya se acabó la película, ¿quieres hacer algo más?— me dijo Piko mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¡¿Eh?!¿Ya se acabó?— dije algo sorprendida, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan distraída.

—Sí, sabes, todo tiene un fin— suspiró, sus palabras me confundieron. Me quedé mirando a Piko un momento pidiendo una explicación de sus palabras con mi mirada

—Ya sabes, todo en la vida tiene un fin— me dijo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, me pregunto si lo que Piko dijo también aplicaba para nuestra relación —¿qué horas son?— me preguntó volviéndome a sacar de mis pensamientos.

—Las cinco— dije mirando la hora en mi celular -¿por qué preguntas?-

—¡¿Las cinco?!— se levantó de golpe del sillón —Me tengo que ir o sino voy a llegar tarde—

—¿A dónde vas a llegar tarde?— pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

—A mi trabajo de medio tiempo— cuando terminó de hablar me dio un beso en la frente —Mañana voy a volver a venir— se despidió y luego salió de mi casa.

Las palabras que Piko me había dicho hoy me dejaron algo preocupada así que le mandé un mensaje de texto a Nekomura Iroha, mi mejor amiga.

**Miki: **_Irohaaaaa! Ayúdame! :,(_

**Iroha: **_Qué pasó?!_

**Miki: **_Piko dijo algo que me tiene inquieta!_

**Iroha: **_Qué te dijo?!_

**Miki: **_Dijo que todo en la vida tiene un fin :(_

**Iroha: **_Eso es lo que te preocupa?_

**Miki: **_Sí _

**Iroha: **_Miki, lamento (?) decirte que él tiene razón. Todo en la vida tiene un fin._

**Miki: **_Hasta mi relación con Piko? _

**Iroha: **_Ahí está! eso era lo que te preocupaba, ¿verdad?_

**Miki: **_Si :(_

**Iroha: **_márcame _

Después de leer su mensaje le llamé. Duramos aproximadamente dos horas hablando, le dije todo lo que estaba pasando con Piko, que casi no nos veíamos, ya no salíamos juntos y todas las otras cosas que algunas veces me atormentaban. Iroha me dijo que mi relación con Piko estaba en "peligro", aunque no logré comprender el por qué. Iroha me dijo que tenía que hacer algo lindo por él para "volver a enamorarlo" o algo así, pero no entiendo por qué tengo que "volverlo a enamorar" si él ya está enamorado de mí.

Sin embargo, decidí tomar el consejo de mi amiga, y pensé que no estaría mal hacer una comida especial para Piko.

_***Piko PoV***_

Estaba en mi trabajo escuchando a algunos de mis compañeros hablar, casi no había clientes así que el gerente no los iba a regañar. Sin embargo, no les estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba pensando en Miki y en nuestra relación.

Últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho y ya no tenemos tantas cosas en común como cuando empezamos a salir. Llevo varias semanas pensando en terminar con ella pero, Miki se mira tan feliz cuando está conmigo y no quiero lastimarla. No, simplemente no puedo seguir engañándome, fingiendo que las cosas son como antes, eso solo terminaría lastimándonos más a los dos. Necesito decirle a Miki como me siento y, aunque yo no quiera, necesito que nuestra relación termine para hacernos el menor daño posible.

_*__**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE Miki PoV***_

Estuve limpiando la casa desde muy temprano, quería que la casa estuviera impecable para cuando Piko viniera. Él siempre llegaba como a las tres, así que empecé a preparar la lasaña que iba a cocinar desde la una y media. Después de meter la lasaña en el horno, para que se cocinara, me fui a mi habitación para arreglarme. Decidí usar un vestido sencillo color blanco y unos zapatillas del mismo color; mi cabello estaba suelto, había intentado acomodar el mechón que siempre se quedaba parado sobre mi cabeza, pero fracasé al intentarlo; me maquillé un poco para la ocasión y me puse un poco de perfume. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las tres, la lasaña ya se encontraba lista así que dejé que se enfriara sobre la mesa del comedor, la casa se encontraba impecable y Piko no tardaba en llegar. Decidí esperar a que Piko llegara mientras miraba la televisión.

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida pero el timbre de la puerta logró evitarlo, era Piko. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hice me encontré con un Piko un tanto triste y cabizbajo. Entró a mi casa sin decir ni una sola palabra y luego nos sentamos los dos en el sofá.

—Piko, ¿estás bien?— dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya y la acariciaba suavemente, él solo me miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego volvió a ver al suelo, creí haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos, pero creo que miré mal porque la segunda vez que me volvió a mirar a los ojos, él se miraba perfectamente bien.

—Miki…yo— volvió a mirar al suelo, respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos —Estuve pensando mucho y… me di cuenta de que las cosas ya no son como antes, éstos últimos meses que hemos estado juntos sólo hemos logrado lastimarnos el uno al otro sin siquiera darnos cuenta— conforme Piko iba hablando las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos y yo luchaba por controlarlas

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?— dije aun conteniendo mis lagrimas

—Sí— al escuchar esas simple palabra una lágrima empezó a rodar por mi mejilla mientras intentaba hacerme la fuerte y me contenía las fuertes ganas de llorar. Piko me miraba un poco confundido, supongo que estaba esperando a que rompiera en llanto

—¿Estás bien?— me preguntó mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, temiendo que si le respondía en voz alta mi voz se quebraría y empezaría a llorar —Pero, a pesar de que lo nuestro se haya acabado podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?—

—Sí, sólo hay que ser amigos— le dije mostrándole la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude y después de un incómodo rato de silencio Piko se fue de mi casa y yo empecé a llorar.

Lloré casi toda la noche, y pude haberme tranquilizado un poco si no hubiera encontrado aquel álbum de fotos de Piko y de mí desde que habíamos empezado a salir, las navidades, san valentines, cumpleaños y demás festividades que pasamos en compañía del otro. De ahora en adelante ya no iba a poder tomarme más fotografías con Piko para conmemorar esas fechas importantes. Cuando iba a guardar el álbum en el estante miré una pequeña cajita negra y la agarré y me la llevé conmigo a la mesa. Me quedé sentada contemplando lo mejor que podía con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas los dos objetos que se encontraban frente a mí.

Agarré el anillo que se encontraba en su cajita y me lo puse en el dedo anular. Piko me lo había regalado en nuestro segundo aniversario, él se había comprado uno igual al mío para que cuando alguien nos viera supieran que éramos pareja. Me pregunto qué es lo que haré con el ahora.

Siempre había creído que el hilo rojo del destino estaba atado a mí y a Piko, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de todo lo viví con él, al contrario, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo antes de conocerlo volvería a salir con él y hacer todas las cosas que hicimos juntos, pero por ahora, solo seremos amigos.


End file.
